


果糖《火积云》番外——《浮浮》2

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 其实省略的没多少尺度也没有太大但以防万一我还是放这里啦！





	果糖《火积云》番外——《浮浮》2

**Author's Note:**

> 其实省略的没多少尺度也没有太大  
> 但以防万一我还是放这里啦！

-

两个人睡到傍晚才醒。

田柾国下床开了灯，打着哈欠去摇闵玧其，“哥哥，别睡了，再睡晚上肯定要失眠。”  
闵玧其不耐烦地拿枕头盖住自己，“嗯，失眠就失眠。”  
“什么叫失眠就失眠？有夜市呢，你不想逛逛吗？”田柾国跪在他旁边，伸手在闵玧其腰间挠了几下，“起来嘛，我们去夜市。”  
“钱包在柜子上，你自己去。”闵玧其不为所动，然后屁股上就被田柾国狠狠拍了两下。他愤怒地拉开枕头，瞪着田柾国，“没大没小！”  
田柾国的回应是直接低头亲他，舌尖顺着嘴角舔进去，然后捧住他的脸颊进一步试探。

刚醒的人本来就没什么力气，闵玧其被田柾国这么一亲，直接软了，又把眼睛闭上抬手搭在田柾国的腰侧。  
“哥哥好软啊。”田柾国离得近，呼吸中带着湿热，“嘴巴软，身体也软。”  
“唔......”  
田柾国笑了笑，“我不想出去了——哥哥给我好不好？嗯？”

是一种要被吸入、吞噬的错觉。  
闵玧其猛地睁开眼，“可以了。”  
T恤被推到了锁骨附近，田柾国埋在那里，有一下没一下地咬着闵玧其的锁骨玩。听到闵玧其那么说，他伸手往下，“当然不可以——哥哥，你现在总不能说——这是晨勃了吧？”说完他顿了顿，意有所指道，“天都黑了呢。”  
声音压得很低。

其实有想过这件事是避不开的，甚至对于这件事会在旅途中发生闵玧其也是有了一定的心理准备。但他没想到会来的这么快，也没想到自己会这么经不起撩拨。就算他偏过头想躲，田柾国都还是会捏着他的下巴将自己的嘴唇追过去——还好，突然响起的电话拯救了他。闵玧其伸手揉乱田柾国的头发，“把我的手机拿过来。”  
“嘁。”田柾国不悦地逮住闵玧其的手指咬了一口，然后乖乖起身找来手机递给闵玧其，“给你。”  
闵玧其一看，是民宿的老板。他坐起来接了电话，原来对方是问他需不需要摩托车代步，海岛上骑摩托十分方便。闵玧其没骑过，于是道谢拒绝了。等他打完电话就看田柾国闷闷不乐地用被子把自己团成了一团，跟个蚕蛹似的。

闵玧其把手机一放，凑过去从后面抱住了床上的蚕蛹宝宝。“生气了？”  
“哼。”田柾国冷哼一声，“别抱我，热死了。”  
“热个屁。”闵玧其笑着去拉被子，“小心捂出一身痱子。”  
田柾国紧紧抓住被子守卫自己的“壳”，“捂出痱子我也乐意。”  
“小气鬼。”闵玧其继续拉被子，“我带你去夜市，好不好？我们去夜市吃点东西再去沙滩那边散散步？”

“你自己去吧。”田柾国摇了摇头，“气都气饱了，不用吃东西。”  
闵玧其眨眨眼，“不行，你不陪我我也不去了。”  
“哪有......”田柾国无可奈何地开口，“哪有你这样的啊，哥哥，你这是作弊。”  
“我怎么作弊了？”闵玧其终于拉开了被子，把蚕宝宝挖了出来——他额头抵住田柾国的额头，“不生气，好不好？生气就不可爱了。”  
田柾国嘟着嘴，“我生气也——”  
“嗯，生气也可爱，我也喜欢。”闵玧其碰碰他的嘴唇，“去夜市？”  
田柾国嗯了一声，“去夜市。”

-

当地的夜市保留了原本的风味，除了偶尔几个闵玧其他们这样的游客，大多数还是岛上的居民。老人们遇上了老朋友就会停下来聊几句，孩子们凑到一起嬉戏打闹，在夜市摇摇晃晃的灯光下发出童稚的笑声。  
闵玧其要了海鲜粥，没吃几口就放下了勺子。  
田柾国疑惑道，“不好吃？”  
“没有。”闵玧其笑笑，“看你吃，我不饿。”  
“少废话。”田柾国装凶，右手喂自己，左手的勺子舀了粥递到闵玧其嘴边，“张嘴。”  
闵玧其配合地张开嘴，“喂我干嘛，你自己吃——唔，烫啊。”  
“因为有的小朋友不乖乖吃饭。”田柾国放下自己的勺子，重新舀起一勺吹了吹才再次递过去，“不就是撒娇要我喂吗？”  
闵玧其手在桌子下面拍了拍田柾国的腿，“我可没撒娇，最爱撒娇的只有你。”  
“我很久没撒娇了。”田柾国振振有词，“小朋友才撒娇。”  
“说这句话就是在撒娇。”

海岛的夜市不算太大，所以田柾国算是实现了从头吃到尾的美好愿望——小吃份量不算太大，走走停停、吃吃喝喝也只是刚刚好，没有太撑。  
闵玧其跟在田柾国身边，等对方手里终于空出来的时候就牵住了。田柾国的手被他握在手心，有点热，又有点发抖。  
“哥哥，会有人看到的吧？”田柾国试探性地问了一句。其实这也是他早就想做的事，只是碍于闵玧其可能会不喜欢就放弃了，没曾想闵玧其主动伸了手。  
闵玧其丝毫不在意，“看到就看到啊，难不成还会有人过来分开我们吗？”说完他转过头，对着田柾国挑挑眉，露出一个挑衅的表情。  
“说的也是。”田柾国对上他的视线，有点蠢蠢欲动。  
闵玧其一秒做出反应，抬起另一只手挡在自己的脸前，“别亲，嘴巴都没擦。”  
“我擦了的！”田柾国委屈地说道，“不给亲就说不给亲，我可不是脏小孩。”

逗小孩玩永远是闵玧其的乐趣所在。  
闵玧其放下手，一把把田柾国拉了过来，“没说不给亲，小气鬼又生气了。”不等田柾国反应过来就迅速在田柾国嘴边亲了一下，“田柾国小朋友最爱干净了。”  
田柾国就是吓唬闵玧其，结果真的被亲了又开始不好意思。他扭头看了看四周，“哥哥，不得体。”  
“那你说什么得体？”闵玧其握紧他的手，“走了，去沙滩踩水玩。”

可惜两个人出门之前忘记换拖鞋，鞋子被海浪卷着海水打湿以后才想着要换鞋，结果一脚一踩水艰难地回了民宿。

-


End file.
